Ein besonderes Geschenk
by JenM
Summary: Logan macht Max zum Geburtstag ein ganz besonderes Geschenk


Mir gehören weder Dark Angel noch deren Charaktere sondern James Cameron und 20th century Fox. Ich will kein Geld.  
  
Ein besonderes Geschenk  
  
"Lassen sie mich gehen! Ich will zu meinem Kind! Laßt mich los!". Die junge Frau wehrte sich gegen die drei Männer, hatte aber nicht die geringste Chance. "Lassen sie mich los!", schrie die Frau immer wieder. Doch die Männer trugen sie weiter durch einen Gang ohne ihr zu antworten. Dann hielten sie vor einem Raum und ein anderer Mann öffnete von innen die Tür. Die drei Männer zogen die Frau herein und die Tür wurde wieder geschlossen und von draußen hörte man die qualvollen Schreie einer Frau, die immer und immer wieder nach ihrem Kind rief. In dem Raum hatten die Männer die Frau auf einem Stuhl festgeschnallt und sie mit einem Mann allein gelassen. "Mrs. Demarco?", fragte der Arzt, aber sie zeigte keine Reaktion. "Tina?", fragte er wieder. Und nun hob sie auch ihren Kopf. "Warum erzählen sie mir nicht, was mit ihnen in den letzten Monaten passiert war?", fragte der Arzt sie, als wäre sie ein unterbelichtetes Kind. Und dann fing Tina an ihm alles zu erzählen, und nach drei Stunden war sie fertig und der Arzt stand auf. "Bitte helfen sie mir, ich will mein Kind wieder haben.", flehte Tina den Arzt an. Der Arzt legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Ich werde ihnen helfen, versprochen!", sagte er und öffnete die Tür, ging hinaus und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem Pfleger wieder, der Tina eine Spritze gab. Tina wollte protestieren, aber die Spritze wirkt so schnell, dass sie sofort einschlief. Dann brachte er sie in einen anderen Raum mit der Nummer 452, legte sie auf das Bett und schnallte sie fest. Er ging hinaus und schloß die Tür, während dessen träumte Tina Demarco von ihrem Kind und wie sie mit ihm in Freiheit lebte. Aber es war aussichtslos, denn sie würde ihr Kind nie wieder sehen, sie wusste ja nicht mal ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge war, sie hatte bloß bei der Geburt das Gesicht gesehen und sich sofort darin verliebt. Aber es war hoffnungslos, sie hatte keine Chance gegen Die, niemals! Doch sie wollte nicht aufgeben, nie! Das hatte sie beschlossen, als sie ihr Kind gesehen hatte. Sie würde kämpfen.  
  
Ungefähr 20 Jahre später. Seattle  
  
"Max! Eilauftrag in die Conway 37.", schrie Normal als Max von ihrer Mittagspause zurück kam. Sie nahm das Päckchen ohne ein Wort entgegen und Normal guckte sie fragend an. "Was? Hast du ein Problem?", fragte Max ihn. Normal schüttelte den Kopf und wendete sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Max ging raus und schwang sich auf ihr Bike. Was hatte dieser Typ bloß immer, bloß weil man mal ordentlich seine Arbeit machte, verstand er plötzlich die Welt nicht mehr. Max war wütend, konnte er nicht mal zufrieden sein? Nur einmal? "Max, jetzt warte doch mal.", schrie Cindy schwer atmend hinter ihr her. Max bremste scharf und guckte sie fragend an. "Ich fahre schon seit ungefähr zehn Minuten hinter dir her, und du hörst mich nicht, ist irgend etwas?", fragte Cindy. "Nein, was willst du denn?", fragte Max schroff. "Hey, du brauchst mich nicht so anzufahren, was hast du denn?" "Tut mir leid, ich... ich hatte bloß wieder diese dummen Anfälle." "Schon gut, ich weiß zwar nicht, wie das ist, aber es sieht heftig aus, wenn du so zitterst." Max zuckte die Schultern und sagte: "Ich muss weiter, kommst du mit?" Cindy nickte und zeigte ihr das Paket, was ebenfalls in die Conway musste.  
  
Als sie wieder zurück waren, ging sie zu ihrem Spind, um etwas zu trinken und eine ihre Trytophantabletten zu nehmen. Dann ging ihr Piepser los und Max schaute, wer es war. "Welch eine Überraschung, der liebe Logan will was. Cindy?" "Ja ist gut, ich frage Normal.", sagte sie und ging zu Normal. Max ging zum Telefon, haute dagegen und wählte Logans Nummer. "Hallo?" "Was wollen sie denn?", fragte Max. "Könnten sie heut abend mal vorbei kommen, so gegen 6 Uhr, es ist wichtig, wir treffen uns am besten unten." "Ist gut.", sagte Max und hängte wieder auf. Dann ging sie zu Normal und Cindy und hörte bloß wie Normal sich mal wieder aufregte, dass die Jugend von heute nur so lebten, wie sie wollten. "Normal reg dich ab, ich bin ja schon wieder da."  
  
Max war auf dem Weg zu Logan, allerdings war es schon fünf nach sechs, denn sie hatte ihre Tabletten vergessen und das war wichtiger als Pünktlichkeit, denn ohne die konnte sie nicht mehr die schnelle Katze spielen. Als sie ankam, stand Logan schon an der Straße und wartete. Max hielt an und er guckte sie böse an. "Tut mir leid, aber ohne meine Drogen komm ich nicht weit.", sagte Max und deutete auf den Platz hinter ihr. Logan schüttelte den Kopf. "Komm, so sind wir viel schneller als mit deinem lahmen Auto." Logan seufzte und setzte sich hinter Max auf ihre Kawasaki. "Na dann, fahr uns zu den Docks.", sagte Logan.  
  
Auf dem Weg dort hin, erzählte Logan ihr, dass es im Hafen ein Schiff gab, auf dem Kinder gefangen waren, die nach China und Japan transportiert werden sollten und zwar gegen 7 Uhr. Max fuhr schneller als sie sah, dass es bereits 6.45 Uhr war. Aber sie kamen pünktlich an. Max ging zu dem Schiff und Logan rief die Polizei, welche die Entführer fest nehmen sollte, wenn Max und er wieder weg waren. Max sprang ins Wasser um auf das Schiff zu gelangen, als sie aus dem Wasser ins Boot sprang landete sie genau vor einem Typen, der aussah wie ein Kleiderschrank. "He was soll das?", fragte er verwirrt. "Oh ich wollte dich bloß fragen, ob du nicht mal mit mir ausgehen willst?", sagte Max. "Ja? Ich hab zwar eine Freundin, aber du bist süß." Max musste lachen, dachte der Mann wirklich, sie würde mit einem Kleiderschrank ausgehen? "Komm mal her Kleine!", sagte er und breitete seine Arme aus. Max ging auf ihn zu und öffnete auch ihre Arme, doch als sie vor ihm stand, trat sie mit ihrem Fuss genau dort hin, wo es weh tut. Der Typ brach zusammen und Max schlug ihm nochmal kräftig ins Gesicht, damit er nicht so schnell wieder aufwachte. Sie schlich über das ganze Schiff und hörte plötzlich ein Kind weinen und folgte dem Geräusch. Sie luchste um eine Ecke und sah drei Männer die sich unterhielten und der eine hatte einen Koffer in der Hand. Max trat hervor und sagte: "Ich will ja die Party nicht stören, aber....... wenn ich es mir recht überlege, eigentlich will ich es doch!" Die Männer drehten sich um und sofort zog der eine ne Waffe und richtete sie auf Max. Max rannte los und ehe der Mann mit der Waffe wusste was passiert war, hatte Max seine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet. "So meine Herren, und nun gehen alle ein bißchen baden.", sagte Max und deutete mit der Waffe auf das Wasser. Alle gingen rüber und Max fesselte sie mit einem Seil alle an einander fest und stieß sie ins Wasser und da sie Schwimmwesten um hatten, konnten sie ja nicht unter gehen. Max ging die Treppe runter und fand acht Kinder, festgebunden an einem Regal vor. "Ganz ruhig ich will euch helfen.", sagte sie und befreite sie von den Fesseln. Dann brachte sie alle zu Logan und sagte ihnen sie sollten auf die Polizei warten und dann mit ihnen nach hause gehen. Max stieg wieder auf ihr Motorrad und startete es, als ein kleines Mädchen fragte: "Was ist mit mir, ich hab keine Eltern." Max sah Logan an und beide nickten sich zu. "Komm erst mal mit zu uns, ok?", fragte Max freundlich. Max nahm die Kleine auf das Motorrad und fuhr zu Logan, während dieser mit Sung, dem Detektive der Logan schon oft geholfen hatte, nach hause fuhr. Max öffnete die Tür und fragte die Kleine: "Wie heisst du eigentlich?" "Charleen" "Ich heisse Max, willst du was essen?" Charleen nickte und Max ging in die Küche und guckte in Logans Kühlschrank. Er war wie immer halbvoll, denn Logan hatte ein riesigen Kühlschrank der gar nicht voll werden konnte. Max machte ihr ein Sandwich und als sie zu Charleen ins Wohnzimmer ging, bemerkte Max, dass sie zitterte. "Hier iß das, ich hole dir eine Decke, oder so was.", sagte Max und suchte nach einer Decke. Doch im Wohnzimmer war keine und so überlegte sie, ob sie in Logans Schlafzimmer gehen konnte. Aber sie dachte, dass er das gar nicht herausfinden könne, wenn sie nichts sagen würde. Sie öffnete die Tür und war geschockt, der sonst so ordentliche Logan hatte in seinem Schlafzimmer ein ordentliches Chaos verbreitet. Max musste lachen, sagte sich aber immer wieder, dass sie Logan nicht sagen konnte, dass sie hier drin war. Sie öffnete seinen Schrank und war verblüfft, über die drei tollen Anzüge, die in seinem Schrank hingen, einer war sogar von einem ganz berühmten von vor 20 Jahren, von GUCCI. Sie schaute sich um, und ihr Blick fiel auf eine obere Ablage, wo eine Decke lag. Max streckte sich und zog an der Decke, als ihr plötzlich etwas entgegen fiel. Sie fing es gerade so auf und war überrascht, denn was sie in der Hand hielt, war eine Flasche mit Parfüm, allerdings war der Name ungewöhnlich "Max" und es war ein Frauenduft. War das ein Geschenk für jemanden, vielleicht sogar für sie? Denn schließlich hatte sie in zwei Tagen Geburtstag. Sie öffnete die Flasche und roch daran, Max guckte verwirrt, das war doch ihr Lieblingsduft, aber der hieß "Love", und den gab es seit ein paar Monaten nicht mehr, wie war Logan daran gekommen? Und woher wusst er das? Max hörte plötzlich wie sich die Tür öffnete und jemand die Wohnung betrat, deshalb packte Max das Parfüm wieder weg und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer raus. Sie guckte um die Ecke und sah, dass es nur Bling war, der mit Charleen sprach. "Hi Bling.", begrüßte ihn Max freundlich. "Hi. Wo kommst du denn her?" Max überlegte kurz und sagte dann, dass sie eine Decke gesucht hatte und deswegen im Flurschrank geguckt hatte. "Ach so, wo ist denn..?" "Seine Majestät ist noch unterwegs, er müsste aber bald hier sein." Und gerade als sie den Satz beendet hatte, betrat Logan die Wohnung und fragte: "Majestät? Ich bin wohl nur eine Witzfigur für euch, hm?" Max lächelte kurz und antwortete dann: "Ja, hauptsächlich."  
  
Max gab Charleen die Decke und diese legte sich hin. "Schlaf ein bisschen.", sagte Logan und nickte Max zu. Dann gingen Bling, Max und Logan in die Küche rüber und Logan sagte: "Sung hat die Kerle eingebuchtet und die Kinder sind wieder zu hause. Ich hab ihm nichts von der kleinen..." "Charleen.", sagte Max. "Ja ich hab ihm nichts von ihr erzählt. Ich werde mich gleich an die Arbeit machen und eine Familie raus suchen, die sie auf nimmt, denn sie soll nicht in eins der Heime." Max nickte und nahm sich ein Apfel und aß ihn. "Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen.", sagte Bling und verschwand. Logan ging zu seinem Computer und telefonierte ein bisschen rum. Max setzte sich auf einen Hocker und dachte ein bisschen nach. Als sie vorhin das Parfüm entdeckt hatte, ist ihr wieder mal klar geworden, dass sie voll in Logan verliebt war, aber dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass das kein Thema zwischen ihnen war, sie glaubte ja auch nicht, dass er so was wie sie lieben konnte, er half ihr zwar bei dem Kampf gegen Manticore, aber dass tat er bloß, weil sie ihm auch half. Immer wenn sie ihn sah, war sie glücklich, er war so niedlich mit seiner Brille und sie hatten sich sogar schon mal geküsst, aber sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass es nichts war und er hatte ihr zugestimmt, aber sie bereute es, jedesmal wenn sie ihn sah. Ja selbst in seinem Rollstuhl sah er schnuckelich aus, und seit er dieses Exoskelett hatte, konnte er wieder laufen, und er war noch süsser. Und sie haßte ihn dafür, dass er so süss war und dass er sie dazu gebracht hatte ihn zu lieben. Sie wollten endlich...nein sie durfte nicht, dass darf nicht sein. Max musst mit sich kämpfen. "Max? Hörst du mich?", fragte Logan als er in die Küche kam. Was sollte sie nur machen, sie war verliebt, aber sie durfte es einfach nicht. "Max!", schrie Logan etwas lauter. Diesmal schrak Max auf und fragte:  
  
"Was?" "Alles klar?", fragte Logan besorgt. Max schaute ihm in die süssen blauen Augen und sagte: "Ja, was ist denn?.". Max du musst aufhören, immer an ihn zu denken, rügte sie sich und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gespräch. "Also ich hab eine Familie erreicht, die Charleen aufnehmen würde, die wohnen in New York." Max nickte und fragte: "Wie kommt sie dahin?" "Ich habe eben mit Sung geredet, und ihm gesagt, wir müssen deine Nichte nach New York bringen, sie sei hier nicht sicher." "Und Sung hat dir das abgekauft?" "Yep, er holt sie gleich ab und bringt sie persönlich dort hin." "Na dann." "Ich mache uns was zu essen. Einverstanden? Es war ein harter Tag.", sagte Logan und guckte sie mit dem Ich-verstehe-ihre-Sorgen-Blick an. Max nickte und öffnete die Tür fünf Minuten später um Sung herein zu lassen. Logan klärte alles mit Sung und dieser brachte Charleen dann raus.  
  
Dann saßen Logan und Max in der Küche und aßen ein Sandwich. "Ich find es echt super von dir, dass du das für Charleen getan haben, ich weiß was sie durch gemacht hat und kann sie gut verstehen und finde es toll, dass du ihr damit eine zweite Chance gegeben haben." "Ist doch keine große Sache Max." "Doch, denn nichts ist so wichtig wie eine Familie. Glaub mir, du hattest eine und ich nicht, deswegen weiß ich was es heißt eine Familie zu bekommen, nachdem man keine hatte. Es ist schrecklich, wenn man weiß, dass niemand dich liebt und sich um dich sorgt." "Max du hast Freunde die sich um dich sorgen und du hast Mich." "Ja schon, aber erst seit ein paar Jahren, die Jahre nach der Flucht waren die Hölle, ich wollte manchmal wieder zurück nach Manticore, weil man sich da wenigstens etwas aus mir gemacht hat. Glaub mir, es gibt nichts Schlimmeres, als ohne jemanden aufzuwachsen, der einen liebt.", sagte Max und ihr rollte eine Träne über die Wange. Logan nahm ihre Hand und schaute ihr in die Augen. "Max, ist schon gut. Du bist doch jetzt nicht mehr allein, du hast es geschafft und Charleen wird es auch schaffen. Das kann ich dir versprechen und jetzt, wie wäre es mit einer Partie Schach?" Max wischte sich die Träne weg und sagte: "Nein, ich glaub ich gehe nach hause." "Max, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Logan und neigte sein Kopf um in ihre Augen sehen zu können. Max hob ihren Kopf und plötzlich standen sie sich genau gegenüber. "Ja. Aber ich sollte jetzt gehen.", sagte Max, drehte sich um und ging.  
  
Logan lag die ganze Nacht wach und überlegte wie er Max helfen konnte, sie war heute abend so verletzt, er wusste nicht wie ihr Leben die ganzen Jahre über gewesen ist und er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie ziemlich einsam gewesen sein mußten. Gegen vier Uhr fiel ihm plötzlich ein, wie er ihr vielleicht helfen konnte und er hoffte, dass er es bis zu Max Geburtstag morgen fertig hatte. Er ging zu seinem Computer und fing an, denn er konnte ja nicht mit so einem blöden Geschenk wie dieser Parfümflasche ankommen, es musst etwas besonderes sein, denn er wollte ihr zeigen, wie sehr er sie mag und das es über ihre derzeitige Freundschaft hinaus ging. Er wollte ihr endlich sagen was er fühlte, dass er sie liebte.  
  
Am nächsten Tag war Max bereits zwei Stunden früher bei Jam Pony. Denn sie wollte sehr viel arbeiten, um morgen frei zu bekommen. Sie wollten ihren Geburtstag nicht mit Arbeiten zubringen, sondern ihn ganz ruhig zu feiern. Normal war zwar überrascht, aber er war auch glücklich, dass Max so viel arbeitete, bis er hörte warum. "Max es ist mir verdammt nochmal egal, ob du Geburtstag hast, du wirst morgen arbeiten, oder du kündigst und lässt mich in ruhe. Und nun geh!" Max drehte sich um und ging zu ihrem Spind.  
  
"Das gibt's doch nicht, dieses Ar... .", sagte Max, doch Cindy unterbrach sie. "Max ! Was ist denn los?" "Normal will mir morgen nicht frei geben." "Weiß er das du morgen Geburtstag hast?" "Ja. Aber das stört ihn nicht." "Tja, dann kann man da nichts machen.", sagte Cindy und ging zu ihrem Bike. Max zog sich um und ging nach hause, aber eigentlich war sie nicht richtig sauer auf Normal, denn so konnte sie am Abend zusammen mit ihren Freunden feiern und das im CRASH. Sie öffnete die Tür und keine Sekunde später klingelte das Telefon. "Hallo?" "Ich bin es Max." "Hi Logan. Was ist denn los?", fragte sie ihn fröhlich. "Warum bist du denn so fröhlich?", fragte Logan verwirrt, denn immerhin hatte sie gestern noch sehr traurig gewirkt. "Ich hab morgen Geburtstag, reicht das?" "Ja sicher." "Was ist denn los?", fragte Max.  
  
"Ich wollte fragen, ob du morgen mittag bei mir vorbei kommen könntest?" "Tut mir leid, aber ich muss arbeiten. Normal war nicht bereit mir frei zu geben." "Hmm, na gut. Dann tschüss.", sagte Logan und legte wieder auf. Was war das denn, fragte sich Max und legte auch auf.  
  
Logan legte das Telefon weg und überlegte. "Na gut Max, wenn du nicht zu mir kommst, dann muss ich eben zu dir kommen." Er musst lächeln, denn das Geschenk, was er ihr morgen machen würde, wird sie glatt umhauen.  
  
Max setzte sich auf ihre Couch und dachte nach. Schließlich wurde sie 20 Jahre und da ändert sich so einiges. Als Cindy nach hause kam, machte sie erstmal ein Kaffee, denn sie hatten beschlossen, in Max Geburtstag rein zufeiern. Doch Cindy schlief gegen elf Uhr ein und Max schaffte es nicht sie noch mal wach zu rütteln. Also erhob sie ihr Sektglas um 0 Uhr und sagte: "Einen Trost auf die kleine genmanipulierte Max die nun 20 Jahre alt ist." Dann trank sie ein Schluck und schlief auch ein. Sie wusste selber nicht, wie ihr das gelungen war, aber sie war fertig mit ihren Nerven.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie durch den Geruch von Kaffe geweckt und öffnete die Augen. "Ich dachte du schläfst nicht!", sagte Cindy und hielt ihr eine Tasse hin. "Ich bin ja auch nicht schon elf Uhr eingeschlafen.", antwortete sie. "Happy Birthday, Süße.", sagte sie und umarmte Max. "Danke." "Na los, die Arbeit wartete.", sagte Cindy und zog ihre Sneakers an.  
  
Sie fuhren zur Arbeit und jeder der Max kannte gratulierte ihr, wenn auch nur flüchtig. Nur Normal verdonnerte sie sofort zum Ausliefern, wie jeden anderen auch, aber Max wusste ja auch nicht, wann er Geburtstag hatte. Gegen mittag wurde Max langsam ungeduldig, Logan hatte sich noch nicht gemeldet und Max wollte wissen, ob das Parfüm für sie war, oder nicht. Sie packte gerade ihren Rucksack in ihren Spind, um Mittagspause zu machen, als sie sah, wie Logan mit Normal redete. "Ich komme gleich wieder", sagte sie zu Cindy und ging zu Logan.  
  
"Ich gebe ihnen 200 $, wenn sie Max heute entbehren könnten, bitte. Es ist sehr wichtig.", sagte Logan und schob Normal ein Briefkuvert zu. Dieser öffnete es und guckte kurz verwirrt. "Ich steh ihnen nicht im Weg. Max!", schrie er. Max trat näher heran und fragte: "Ja Normal?" "Du hast ab jetzt frei! Du kannst gehen." Max guckte zuerst Normal und dann Logan fragend an. "Entweder du gehst jetzt oder ich überlege es mir anders." "Oh nein, ich hole bloß meine Sachen.", sagte Max und rannte zu ihrem Spind. "Was ist denn los?", fragte Cindy. "ich weiß nicht, aber Logan hat irgend etwas mit mir vor, und hat Normal bestochen, mir frei zu geben." Cindy seufzte und sagte: "Hätte ich doch auch so eine große Liebe, die alles dafür tut, dass ich frei bekommen." "Cindy, er ist nicht meine Liebe, wie oft den noch, wir haben nicht so eine Art..." "...von Beziehung, ich weiß. Und nun geh zu deinem Logan." Max guckte Cindy böse an und lachte dann. "Geh jetzt.", sagte Cindy und wandte sich wieder ihrem Spind zu. Max ging zu Logan der ihre Hand nahm. Auf dem Weg zum Auto blieb Logan stehen und sagte: "Alles gute zum Geburtstag Max." "Danke." Logan ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Max war zwar überrascht, allerdings fand sie es toll, in den Armen von Logan zu sein, denn sie spürte die wärme die von ihm ausging. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie weiter. Als sie vor seinem Auto standen, holte Logan eine Augenbinde heraus und ging auf Max zu. "Halt! Was soll das ?", protestierte Max. "Ich möchte dich überraschen, und dafür muss ich dir das umbinden." "Na gut, aber nur unter Protest.", sagte Max und Logan band ihr das Tuch um. Dann half er ihr ins Auto zu steigen und fuhr los.  
  
Zwei Stunden später. "Logan! Nun sag schon wo wir hin fahren!" "Max, ich hab es jetzt schon hundertmal gesagt und ich sage es jetzt zum letzten Mal, das ist eine Überraschung." "Logan! Ich hasse Überraschungen, ich will wenigstens wissen, wo wir ungefähr hin fahren." "Na gut, wir fahren auf einer Landstraße in Richtung San Francisco und in fünf Minuten sind wir da." Was hatte er bloß vor, nur wegen der Parfümflasche brauchte man doch nicht so ein Aufstand machen. Sie war echt gespannt, noch fünf Minuten und sie würde wissen, was er vorbereitet hatte. Logan riß sie aus ihren Gedanken und sagte: "So da wären wir, aber noch nicht gucken." "Dann musst du mich wohl führen.", sagte Max und war nicht gerade begeistert davon, dass Logan ihre Hand nehmen würde, denn sie kam sich dann so hilflos vor, sie war sonst alles andere als hilflos. Logan stieg aus, öffnete Max die Tür, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie einen kurzen Weg entlang. "So Max, einen kleinen Moment, ich muss noch was regeln, aber bitte nicht zu hören." Max nickte, aber eigentlich wollte sie es doch hören und sperrte ihre Ohren auf. Allerdings hörte sie nicht viel, nur Wortbrocken wie Unterschrift, Besucher und zwei stunden. Max konnte damit nichts anfangen und so beschloß sie mal ein bißchen zu luchsen, doch gerade als sie ihre Hand hoch nahm, um das Tuch ein bißchen hochzuschieben, kam Logan auch schon wieder und schimpfte: "Max! Nicht gucken, wir sind noch nicht da." "Tut mir leid, aber ich bin nun mal neugierig, liegt an den Katzengenen." "Na ja, noch mal gerettet, aber lass uns gehen, wir müssen noch ein paar Treppen steigen." "Treppen? Wo zu Teufel sind wir denn?" "Überraschung!", sagte Logan und ging weiter. Sie stiegen ungefähr fünfundvierzig Stufen hoch, Max wußte das genau, denn sie hatte aus Langeweile alle mitgezählt. Dann führte Logan sie nach rechts und hielt dann an. "So Max, du musst hier warten. Ich komme gleich wieder, aber bitte Max nicht gucken." "Ja in Ordnung.", sagte sie und mußte noch weitere zwei Minuten warten. Dann kam Logan zurück und führte sie in irgendein Zimmer und schloß die Tür. Max wunderte sich langsam wirklich wo sie waren, denn in dem Haus roch es nach Krankenhaus und das konnte Max nun überhaupt nicht leiden. "So ich nehme dir jetzt das Tuch ab.", sagte Logan und fummelte hinter ihr an dem Tuch herum. Dann sah sie endlich wo sie war, in irgendeinem Raum mit vergitterten Fenstern und einem Tisch mit drei Stühlen. "Was ist das?", fragte Max verwirrt und drehte sich zu Logan um. "Einen Moment noch die Überraschung kommt gleich." Als Logan diesen Satz beendet hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und ein Pfleger kam mit einer Frau herein. Max wußte noch immer nicht warum sie hier war. "Wer ist das?", fragte sie. "du hast diese Frau schon mal gesehen, aber ich bezweifle das du dich daran erinnern kannst. Max darf ich vorstellen, Tina Demarco, deine Mutter." Max starrte sie Frau an und konnte es nicht fassen. Dass war ihre Mutter? Max schaute wieder zu Logan. "Happy birthday Max." Max fing an zu weinen und konnte es nicht glauben. Die Frau setzte sich auf den Stuhl und sah zu Max. "Mum?!", fragte Max unsicher. "Ja Max ich bin deine Mutter." Max ging zu ihr und umarmte sie. Endlich hatte sie ihre Mutter wieder, nach zwanzig Jahren sah sie sie wieder. "O Gott, Mum endlich." "Max. Ich hab dich so vermisst. Ich liebe dich.", sagte Tina und streichelte ihr über die Haare. Logan war zufrieden, er hatte Max ein schönes Geschenk gemacht. Er nickte zu dem Pfleger und dem anderen Mann der ebenfalls im Raum stand. Sie verliessen den Raum und Max bekam es nicht mal mit, was natürlich verständlich war, denn sie hatte ihr Mutter wieder. "Max, du bist so wunderschön.", sagte Tina. "Mum du auch." Dann setzte sich Max auf den anderen Stuhl und sie fingen an sich zu unterhalten, über alles was damals passiert war, vor Max Geburt und wie ihre Leben bisher verliefen. "Du sag mal ist Logan dein Freund?", fragte Tina. "Nein, nur ein Freund." "Aber du liebst ihn?" Max konnte nicht sagen sondern senkte bloß ihren Kopf. "Er liebt dich auch max.", sagte Tina. "woher weißt du das?", fragte Max. "Ich weiß es einfach, denn so wie er dich anguckt, muss er dich einfach lieben." "Ach Mum, ich wusste zwar immer das du lebst, aber ich hätte nie gehofft, dich zu finden." "Das musst du Logan danken, er hat es sogar geschafft, mich hier raus zu holen, ich werde in einer Woche hier raus kommen." Max konnte es nicht glauben, was Logan alles getan hatte. Sie musste ihm danken. Dann kam der Pfleger wieder und sagte: "Ms. Demarco? Wir müssen zurück. Und sie müssen gehen, ihr Freund hat gesagt, dass er nach hause gefahren ist, weil er noch was erledigen musste." "Und wie komme ich nach hause?", fragte Max. "Der Direktor nimmt sie mit in die Stadt." Max nickte und wandte sie wieder ihrer Mutter zu: "Mum ich komme dich morgen wieder besuchen." "Max, nein ich werde bald entlassen und dann komm ich dich besuchen.", sagte Tina und umarmte ihre Tochter. "Na gut ich werde warten.", sagte Max und ging.  
  
Während der Fahrt zurück nach Seattle war Max so überwältigt, von allem was passiert war, dass sie nicht mehr daran dachte, dass sie Geburtstag hatte und das sie mit Cindy im CRASH verabredet war. Denn sie ließ sich von dem freundlichen Direktor zu Logan fahren. Sie musste sich schließlich bedanken. Sie stieg zum hundertsten Mal die Treppen zu ihm hoch, aber diesmal war alles anders, denn heute wollte sie es ihn sagen, das was sie schon immer für ihn empfand. Sie klopfte an die Tür und wartete das Logan die Tür öffnete, doch anscheinend war er nicht da und so betrat sie mit ihrem Schlüssel, den sie von Logan bekommen hatte, die Wohnung. Eigentlich wusste sie nicht warum sie hier war, aber sie setzte sich auf die Couch und wartete auf Logan. Und während der zwei Stunden die sie wartete, dachte sie über Logan und sich nach, dass sie ihn liebte und das er sie liebte. Und eigentlich wusste Max das bereits seit einiger zeit, denn sie sah manchmal selbst wie Logan sie ansah. Sie wollte ihm endlich alles gestehen, ihre Gefühle und ihre Gedanken. Sie wollte diesen Mann und niemand konnte sie davon abhalten. Dann ging auf einmal die Tür auf und Logan kam herein. Zuerst bemerkte er sie nicht und fing an sich auszuziehen. Er hatte seinen Pullover ausgezogen und stand nun nur noch in Hose da, denn sein Oberkörper war frei. Max stand auf und sagte: "Machst du das immer, wenn du Besuch hast?" Logan erschrak sich so dolle, das er schrie. "He, sehe ich so schlimm aus?" "Herr gott Max! Wo kommst du denn her?", fragte er überrascht. "Ich hab hier auf dich gewartet.", sagte Max und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und alle haben auf dich im CRASH gewartet.", sagte Logan und zog sein Pullover wieder an. "O das hab ich ja vollkommen vergessen.", sagte Max. "und warum bist du hier her gekommen, ist irgentetwas passiert?", fragte Logan. "Nein, ich wollte bloß hier her kommen, um mich zu bedanken.", sagte sie. Logan ging auf sie zu und sagte: "Warte mal, ich hab noch was." Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer und kam mit den Händen hinterm Rücken wieder. "Da du ja bereits dein Parfüm entdeckt hast, ist es ja nicht wirklich mehr ein Überraschung." Max war überrascht und wurde rot. "Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie. "Nun, ich hab es gestern raus geholt, um es zu verpacken und da ist mir auf gefallen, dass die Decke weg ist, die ich darunter gelegt hatte." Logan gab ihr die Flasche und sagte: "Ich wollte dir etwas besonderes schenken und ich hoffe das ist mir mit dem Besuch vorhin gelungen. Happy Birthday Max." "Logan du weißt ja gar nicht, wie ich mich gefreut hab, dass war das schönste was ich je bekommen habe. Logan das war so süss von dir, danke.", sagte sie und umarmte ihn. Max spürte wieder die Wärme, die von Logan ausging, sie fühlte sich in seinen Armen sicher und wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen. Dann ließ Logan sie los und sie sahen sich in die Augen und Max fiel wieder auf wie tief blau seine Augen doch waren, und wie gerne sie diese Augen sah. "Max?", fragte Logan leise. Max lächelte ein wenig und dann küsste sie ihn. Logan war überrascht, schloss dann aber die Augen und genoss den Kuss. Max kamen es vor wie Stunden, als sie sich von Logan löste. Max wollte Logan angucken, traute sich aber nicht, da sie befürchtete, dass er nicht das selbe empfand. "Es tut mir leid Logan, ich weiß...", sagte Max. Doch Logan nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und schaute ihr tief in ihre braunen Augen. "Max du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen." Max lächelte und sagte: "Logan du weißt ja gar nicht wie sehr ich mir das hier gewünscht habe." "Nicht so sehr wie ich.", sagte Logan und lächelte auch. Dann küsste er sie wieder und diesmal war der Kuss länger und intensiver, denn nun wussten beide, was zwischen ihnen passiert war. Max war verliebt und hatte ihre Mutter wieder. Sie war glücklich. 


End file.
